Militat Omnis Amans
by Izzy
Summary: 50 sentences concerning the relationship of Blaise Zabini and Morag MacDougal.


**Militat Omnis Amans  
By Izzy**

#01 - _Ring_  
If she had lived another four months, they would have been married.

#02 - _Hero_  
He said to her, "Often I think you're too good for me," and she replied, "And often I think you see me as much nobler and purer than I truly am."

#03 - _Memory_  
The bond between them started the day that Blaise Zabini met his two cousins("_second_ cousins," their parents had emphasized), and obedient Shannon MacDougal scorned him, but Morag MacDougal smiled and said "Hello," and they always liked each other at least a little ever since.

#04 - _Box_  
After her death, he found an ebony container containing all her contacts in the Order, and very briefly considered turning them over to the Ministry, but knew he couldn't; instead he used them himself.

#05 - _Run_  
Every time she had to flee Death Eaters on foot, Morag swore she'd go back to Blaise and never do this again.

#06 - _Hurricane_  
Morag only brought a fellow member of the Order home once, because when she did Blaise showed his jealous side, of course she resented it, and by the time both were done yelling at each other they'd unconsciously capsized everything in the living room and broken the windows, though at least they made up while repairing the damage.

#07 - _Wings_  
Their seventh year of Hogwarts saw his owl exhausted, even though all the messages they sent were to each other, and therefore within the school.

#08 - _Cold_  
Contact with him heated her skin, but on some nights, not even clinging to him with his arms wrapped tight around her while he moved as deep inside her as he could go was enough to get Morag warm.

#09 - _Red_  
Avada Kedavra was too good for the wizard who had murdered his precious Morag; Blaise throttled the man with his bare hands.

#10 - _Drink_  
He thought she didn't know the drink was spiked, but she drunk feeling almost relieved; he would use his potion to learn she wasn't cheating on him, and knowing that, hopefully he would leave off his investigations into where she went.

#11 - _Midnight_  
"Come back to bed," he murmured when he found her sitting shivering at the window, her mind filled with the upcoming confrontation with Lucius Malfoy.

#12 - _Temptation_  
The closest she ever came to telling Blaise where she was going off to was one night when she arrived in the middle of a blizzard, and on seeing her, without thinking he burst out, "Where have you been?" and she would have caved in and answered if he hadn't immediately whisked her to the fireplace while chattering nervously about getting her warm.

#13 - _View_  
If the other members of the Order viewed Blaise Zabini with hostility, he did not care; he wasn't there for _them_.

#14 - _Music_  
Underneath him she made almost squeak-like moans; he could have spent the rest of his life just listening to her pleasure.

#15 - _Silk_  
Blaise loved luxury; Morag admitted to a weakness for tumbling back on soft ivory sheets, though nothing ever felt as good as her lover's touch.

#16 - _Cover_  
Mrs. MacDougal softened enough to promise them new sheets for their marriage-bed, but instead her bolt of silk provided a dress for Morag to be buried in.

#17 - _Promise_  
The day they left Hogwarts, he swore to love her until his dying day; amoung her dying thoughts was that whether or not he did, she had.

#18 - _Dream_  
She had nightmares for a straight week after she killed for the first time, and when he held her afterwards he knew better, by that time, than to ask what was wrong, for she never told him.

#19 - _Candle_  
She arrived home one night to find a single floating candle lit in the bedroom, enchanted for safety she hoped, and her breath caught at how it illuminated his body, and his eyes as her footsteps woke him; the candle remained lit for some time after.

#20 - _Talent_  
He admitted his complex Transfigurations in front of her were mostly to show off, but the turning of the tree into the telephone booth like the one they had outside of the Ministry certainly amused her.

#21 - _Silence_  
She had never talked much, but even so, the idea of never hearing her voice again almost broke him.

#22 - _Journey_  
She watched her sea serpent Patronus wind its way up towards the clouds, her head still filled with the happy memory of the first time she and Blaise had made love.

#23 - _Fire_  
Their hands undressing each other continued what their eyes had started, and as she returned his ardent kisses Morag knew that night would be a good night.

#24 - _Strength_  
His beautiful girl laughed as he easily carried her across the threshold of their new home.

#25 - _Mask_  
She found the dropped white mask outside their door, and burned it before he came home, though she knew what it told her: her end was near.

#26 - _Ice_  
He at least had to know of her views, if only because she let her responses to his comments about Muggles turn chilly.

#27 - _Fall_  
He got a real scare the night she tumbled out of the fireplace and lay on the living room floor as if dead.

#28 - _Forgotten_  
"She wants you to move on," was what they told him when he asked why she had never appeared as a ghost, but he did not _want_ to move on.

#29 - _Dance_  
They distinguished themselves well the one time they went to a high society ball together, but enjoyed most the moments in the evening where they were ignored.

#30 - _Body_  
He was much darker than most members of their family, and she was much, much paler, but both bore the Zabini slanted thick eyebrows and dark eyes.

#31 - _Sacred_  
Blaise honestly didn't know how he would have reacted had he learned Morag was working for the Order of the Phoenix while she still lived, but after her death it didn't matter; all that did was that he'd loved her more than his own life, and he was willing to do whatever increased his chances of avenging her.

#32 - _Farewells_  
Did he never wonder why she never left without kissing him as if she'd never get the chance to again?

#33 - _World_  
She felt as if stepping into their house cut her off from everything else, but it was a false illusion, created by their stubbornness, their desperate wish to be above the war.

#34 - _Formal_  
Both Blaise and Morag were too pragmatic to break things off entirely from their rich families, but they openly preferred to not have visits.

#35 - _Fever_  
On nights she spent out in the field, she occasionally woke up from her naps feeling unbearably hot and vaguely ill, and wondered if he was feeling this need for her the same way.

#36 - _Laugh_  
All through her explanation of what was wrong with the Prophet, he was chuckling; she supposed afterwards it was a bit funny.

#37 - _Lies_  
She preferred to evade his questions whenever she could, because she hated the deception as it was, but if pressed, she'd lie outright, and tell herself he deserved it.

#38 - _Forever_  
"Now I must believe there is an afterlife, for I can't bear the thought of never seeing him again," she said to herself as she left their house for what she knew would be the last time.

#39 - _Overwhelmed_  
He saw her standing by the lake, her dark hair whipping about her in the wind, and whispered, "I am humbled by the sight of you," but she did not hear him that time.

#40 - _Whisper_  
"Beautiful," he murmured as he kissed the hands that had killed ten Death Eaters earlier that day, and her heart broke.

#41 - _Wait_  
_Where could she have gotten to?_ he wondered as he paced their living room, eyes alternating between the door and the fireplace.

#42 - _Talk_  
He heard the things said about her after they first hooked up, but a few curses later he was hearing a lot less gossip about them.

#43 - _Search_  
It took a few days before they found her body, by which time he thought he had gone mad.

#44 - _Hope_  
When You-Know-Who was defeated, she said to herself, then this secret could be left to lay, no longer relevant.

#45 - _Eclipse_  
"Are we not bound in mutual trust?" he demanded, his shadow falling over her face as he stepped closer, and she turned away to hide her tears.

#46 - _Gravity_  
Neither was very good on a broomstick; he used to joke it meant they belonged together.

#47 - _Highway_  
Muggle roads were dangerous, both because of their automobiles and because of the exposure, and because they always made Morag burst into giggles at that joke Blaise had told her.

#48 - _Unknown_  
He'd never love anyone the way he'd loved her, but Blaise was aware that he might never have entirely known Morag MacDougal.

#49 - _Lock_  
He was too used to secrecy; even years later, when he married a woman who had known Morag from her work in the Order, they never so much as mentioned her name.

#50 - _Breathe_  
The last time they made love before she was killed, she cried so much she nearly asphyxiated, it always seemed to him too much of an omen.


End file.
